red whine and pink cotton
by FairHannabi
Summary: red and pink there so appart and yet they look good togheter as if were ment to be. will pink understand red and red learn to love pink?
1. Chapter 1

**RED WHINE AND PINK COTTON**

Yu yu hakusho don't belong to me!

I really don't work for opening so plis just read I really appreciated xD .

_0=0=0=0=0=0=0==0=0=0=0=0==0=0=0=0=0==0=0=0=0=0=0==0=0=_

"_mmm damn work" ok I do like my work but sometimes is just…arg I hate it, how the rest of the girls can stand just departing souls for over 4000 thousand years ..I only have what? 300 hundred and is already annoying. Maybe is for the fact that I know what is to have a human body, maybe`.._The girl slammed herself clumsy to the door of koenma office. Immediately they open showing a tier George.

"botan what the hell are you doing resting in the floor like some lizard come here quickly…and ogre where's my cake?"

The ogre just sighed, help botan up and run before he can earn himself another insult.

"koenma sir, I just finish departing souls for the day, do you think I can ..ee.. go visit Yukina maybe plis?" the cerulean girl put her most cute cat face "miau". The prince watches her whit a face of bulldog while chewing his pacifier.

"Ok go before I changed my mind" `_gees, some days he can be grumpy, well better take his word`_. She leaves her boss whit all the paperwork and invokes her oar.

She loves flying through the sky; she loves how every world has its own sky, its own colors and breeze. _Every time you go to a new place breathe deep, the wind blow different in every place and brings different things too_. She doesn't remember who told her that but whit all the years and all the souls it was quite difficult.

She pass through the portal and the blue that represents the sky of the living world welcomed her, she put a beautiful smile that shine her face, she spin around a little laughing to herself and flew to the temple where there was her friend screaming for her.

"yukina!... haha I already sound like Kuwabara" she hugged her and start looking around looking for him. There he is, lay down in a tree branch acting like he don't give a damn when actually he does. She smile sweet, _yeah he treating me and probably don't know my name; he's always calling me onna, but he must not be that bad. After all, even he has someone to love._

Does she have someone to love? Of course she have good friends, but her life has been all about traveling souls and listen to their stories and their lives, and who they loved, who their hated. And what does she have to tell? who listen to her?. She denied whit a gesture of her head to yukina that was looking at her worried because she seems so wistful._ I wonder what it is to feel that you loved someone so much that you're willing to give your life and don't even think about it, and only for the sake of their happiness. _She turned to see hiei and what a surprise, the demon of fire was looking at her, she ran inside the temple whit yukina. _A beautiful brother and everything, but I am not his sister he don't car for me or love me._ Maybe she was still scared of him.

"kuwabara must be near" the girl looked at her whit glitter in her eyes.

"That is nice yuki-chan and I supposed that things are going well between the two of you heee?" I poke her playfully in the stomached and grin at her she just looked a t me confused and whit innocence in her eyes.

"I guess, we always have been fine"- I could not stop my laughing.

In fact the tall of the group soon reach the house and merely greeting me he start with all of his poems to the ice princess, I step out of the room and without them notice me I check on them and see as he kiss her sweetly on the mouth.

_Kiss, how should it feel… to kiss someone, why they put it like, to just kiss that person will make your day? It's just skin right? _She go outside to see the sunset,the sunsets here remember her the skies of Makai, she really like makai and she know she should fear it but the time when she went whit Koenma she felt nice and weird but not fear or uncomfortable.

She laughs alone again, how silly she was, she wouldn't stand in the makai for more than 5 minutes before something kill her, take her or enma knows what else.

"hn" "AHH, hiei you startled me" _he is right besides me I didn't even feel him. Now that I see him close he is a little taller now, still the smallest of the group but at least a little more taller than me_

"you should be more quiet onna" she made a frown _`what does he cared?._ She saw his scarlet eyes they were so pretty so alike and different at the same time from yukina`s.

"and stop looking at me like that" she put down her gaze, why does she always listen to him "why are you coming here , your coming a lot lately" she look up to him again.

"Does it bother you? I'm sorry I know that your company is to yukina like a living party so, I came here sometimes so she can just relax from all the joy".

He looked at her like he was about to grouch, and she could not help it but to giggle in the sleeve of her kimono, he seem to calm down and sighed.

"it doesn't bother me I just ask..baka".

She surprised a little a nodded, and then sat down at the porch to look at the sunset. A few seconds pass and she felt him copied her.

"if you like the sky of my homeland that much why don't you go and look it yourself"

The eyes of the girl open wide "where you hearing my thoughts?" the boy made a hn`d in a little laugher manner.

"I'm bored and sometimes your fun to hear, but you are still stubborn even in your own head"

She put a very angry face "you are just a jerk its not of your bussi.." she sighed and smile at him at what he surprised " at least I entertain you" .

He looks at her for some moment while the wind play whit her hair and then look to the front and whit a cocky smile add "sometimes onna, sometimes".

0=0=0=0=0=0=0==0=0=0=0=0=0==0=0=0=0=0=0==0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0==0=0

Well first of all! Plis be patient whit me English is not! My first language so I hope I'll write good and comfortable to read I did my best. Y really have fun writing do it even come better in my opinion than when I write it in Spanish jaja.

Anyway pliss rewiew I want to know if you like it, hated it or whatevere AND If i should continue it well see ya!


	2. fear

**Fear**

**Summary:** yu yu hakusho doesn't belong to me!

"bla bla": speaking

Bla bla: memories

_Bla bla: _thoughts

* * *

><p><span>Sometimes onna, sometimes<span>. Botan keep repeating to herself those words, its sounds so mysterious, but thinking it better, what doesn't sound mysterious about Hiei and that freaking deep voice wasn't of any help. She shivers, why does she fear him so much? Even the memory of his voice makes her trembling.

"Botan, Botan! C'mon idiot!" Yusuke screamed at her and she jumped a little looking at him

"What do you want Yusuke?"

"What were you thinking so much?" he looks suspicious and when he noticed the light blush on her face he grinned "ahh, a man! Tell me who is he?"

"Shut up Yusuke!" the girl feels a heat increasing in her body

"We have a mission, the toddler says that you look for Hiei, he is such an asshole the shrimp was here two days ago and he wait till no.."

"Why do I have to go looking for him" she interrupted him "I don't even know where he is"

"He's in Mukuro's know go, don't even think I'm going to do it I have very important things to do sweetheart" and with that he go inside the temple and turn on a video game to show his point.

Botan sighed "your really are a looser" she invoked her oar and went to the nearest portal to demon world. When she passed, the rotten and heavy wind of the makai greeted her, she flew to the direction of Mukuro's fortress and in the way something caught her attention.

Above of her was a flying island surrounded by heavy clouds of storm, she shiver for the tenth time in that day. _The Koorime Island, I've never seen it before_. She moves faster to go away of the vision. Why those women want to isolated themselves like that?

When she finally reach the fortress a tremendous tall demon walk to her and with a groan pull her at her wrist and drag her inside, it didn't give her enough time to even scream and she was already inside and with a "go straight" he closed the door.

"how rude!" she walk straight as the stinky demon told her, she reaches the doors and in her rage opened them without knocking.

"oh my!" Botan saw that her sudden action make Hiei jump backwards and far for a Mukuro that was pinned to the wall they look both mad and with a little blush that faint almost too quickly.

"im im soo sorry I.." Hiei was shitless and Mukuro have her own a little messy, she felt something jump inside of her and her face burn "ill go so you can…finish" she turned to leave but the voice of the queen make her stop she put a hand to her heart to calm herself a little while listen to Mukuro.

"Despite of the fact that his ferry girls don't have a single drop of education. He told me she was coming so Hiei go, you have a mission to do" Hiei pass besides Botan walking fast and she hurried after him.

"Hiei I'm so sorry.. I" the guy stopped make the girl bump herself into his back

"hn, I've never had a really high expectation of you, but In top of that you are impetuous. Don't say a damn word of what you saw and that's it. Get on your stupid oar and follow me"

She felt water in her eyes of pure indignation but remember the situation and feel that probably this time she deserved it. "Do you know where do e have to go?" he answer with a "hn" and she assumed was a positive hn'd.

They came to a clearing in the woods where the others were. Kurama look at them with a fox look "something happened?" the girl immediately blush again earning odds look from Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"shut up kitsune".

Botan look to their surroundings she was sure this was the same place where she had look the floating island. "What did you say?"she turn to see Yusuke, darn, has she speak out loud.

"Actually that's the place we are going" says the fox boy, Hiei tensed _why are we going to the witches island?_ "Apparently the koorimes are planning to come down a throw a little war" Kurama says looking at Hiei

"I didn't ask you" he groaned at Kurama

"Little war? I don't think that the place which my sweet princes came from have people that evil or strong for that matter" Kuwabara replied offensive.

"hn, you'll be surprised" Hiei looked annoyed, the last he needed was to return to that fuckign place. Botan saw him but keep quiet.

"they wanted to expand their territory and if's possible kill all the men they can" Botan looked surprised _that's ridiculous how they pretend to do that?_ She looked above her, they were storm's cloud in all the sky and a freezing wind pass thru the trees _yes they were there for sure._

"It's not that crazy what they think. A lot of women have resentment towards men, and in the makai a lot of them are warrior or at least something close" he says this time looking at Botan _"are he reading my mind, he can do that?"_ he smiled at her at what Botan almost scream.

Yusuke scratched his chin in thought "honestly those frigid women have problem, what we should do is give them some men! Show them some tricks!"

"Yusuke!/Urameshi!" Botan and Kuwabara shouted

Hiei laugh "hn, no man in the world can save those witches, there're empty.

"hey srimp that is a lie, my Yukina is not empty and definitely she is not fri.." Kurama push Kuwabara without him knowing before he doomed himself.

"Well let's go!" Botan watch the boys walk and she stays in there with her oar in her hand. She watches the back of hiei. _He sure has wide shoulders_. Again the scene appear in her mind, it looks like Kuwabara was right they had something; Hiei and Mukuro. She feel's glad for him, even someone like him have to rely on someone. Sometimes onna, sometimes_. Seriously what with the darn words? They weren't the bid deal!_

She pull up her face and see that they were waiting for her, then she caught his red eyes, red versus pink; those eyes were so deep and still so clueless, _a close window. _She shivers, again, _why do I fear him so much?_

* * *

><p>Here it is n.n! I hope those one who read it like it! And no Botan is not entirely scared of Hiei that's what she thinks.<p>

Dueling Fire Demon: thanks so much for your help! And taking your time to tell me also in Spanish. I hope this is a better chapter I paid more attention in the things you told me! Hope you like this one n.n!


End file.
